How Do You Like My Darkness Now?
by Buffy Crazy
Summary: Buffy and the gang are sent to a dimension inhabited by their vampiric doppelgangers.


**Buffy the Vampire Slayer : How Do You Like My Darkness Now?**

Buffy Summers was woken by the beeping of her alarm clock. She punched the clock off. It fell to pieces.

"Oops," Buffy got out of bed and got ready for school. 

Downstairs in the kitchen Joyce was making juice and Dawn was making cereal. Buffy entered the kitchen and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard. She put the bowl on the counter and got the cereal. Buffy opened the refrigerator and grabbed the empty milk bottle.

"Who used the last of the milk?" Buffy slammed the carton onto the counter.

Dawn looked at Buffy and then at her cereal, "It is my birthday." 

Buffy looked at her sister, "Happy birthday."

Dawn looked at Buffy, expectantly, "What?"

"Where's my present?" Dawn looked at Joyce and then at Buffy.

"I knew there was something I had to get at the mall," Buffy put the empty bowl and cereal away and threw the milk carton in the trash can. Buffy took the glass of juice off of the counter and drank it. 

Dawn gave Buffy a look. "Buffy," Joyce glanced at her daughter.

"It's in my room," Buffy walked out of the kitchen and took the stairs two at a time. "You try fighting vampires at night, studying, going to school and being a teenage girl," Buffy muttered. She opened her closet and pulled out a chest. She opened the lid and pulled out a silver box. She closed the chest and pushed it back in her closet. Buffy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, shoving Dawn's present onto the counter.

"I never heard you come in last night, Buffy," Joyce had made some more juice.

"I must have been really quiet," Buffy sat at the counter.

Dawn pulled the lid off of the box and glared inside. Inside was a journal. Dawn pulled the journal out of the box and shook the dust from the cover. "Why is it covered in dust?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know how that dust got in there," Buffy looked at the dust that fell from the cover. She knew exactly where it came from. She had been wrapping the journal on her patrol two nights ago when Jack Bradbury had risen. She had dusted him and some of the dust had gotten inside the box. 

"We'd best get a move on or you'll be late for school," Joyce grabbed the toast from the toaster and walked out of the back door. Dawn and Buffy followed.

At Sunnydale High...

Buffy walked through the double doors if the library and saw a giant pile of books on the table in front of her. 

"So is there something going on or is this something to see how much the table can take before it can't take anymore?" Buffy asked. Rupert Giles walked out of his office, book in hand. 

"Very funny. It's just a research thing. I mean now that Angel has gone evil and Drusilla and Spike are alive, we can't be too careful," Giles put his book on the table.

"And all of these books have stuff about Drusilla, Spike and Angelus?" 

"They do. Mostly snippets of information," Giles took his glasses off and cleaned them.

Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg entered the library followed by Jenny Calendar. 

"Just research," Buffy replied.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"I thought someone was bound to ask what all the books were for," Buffy walked out of the library, bashing shoulders with Cordelia Chase and Oz.

"What's her deal?" Cordelia asked looking back at the swinging doors.

"I am," Jenny sipped her coffee.

"What because you knew that her boyfriend could go evil and try to end the world?" 

"That is probably why," Willow replied.

"Y'know, I can just make the pain go away," Angelus walked around the chair that a guy was tied to. The man's eyes opened and closed, groggily. "You just have to do the spell is all."

"You can't make him do the spell while he's tied up you know?" Spike wheeled into the room. Drusilla danced into the room behind him. 

"So what you think I should untie him?" Angelus asked.

"Well he can't perform the spell tied up, can he?" Spike rolled around the chair and then stopped in front of it, Drusilla stood behind it.

"He could. It would be a game. A funny game with him all tied up," Drusilla sat down on the table that stretched the length of the factory.

"But doesn't the person performing the spell have to sit in the center of a pentagram?" Spike asked.

"Y'know I think you're right," Angelus stood behind the chair and pulled the rope tighter.

"And he'll be able to perform the spell when he's dead will he?" Spike asked.

"I won't take all the oxygen, just leave a little bit," Angelus let go of the rope and untied it.

Sunset had occurred in Sunnydale, Buffy and her friends had gone to the Bronze, Dingoes Ate My Baby were playing there. Willow and Buffy were talking at the table, while Cordelia and Xander were glaring at each other on the dance floor.

"I have to leave," Buffy announced. 

"What? Why?" Willow asked. Xander and Cordelia finished the glaring contest and approached the table.

"It's called patrol," Buffy pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"Wait. Oz, Xander, Cordelia and I can come as well," Willow looked at Oz who was playing guitar.

"Great. How I want every night of my life to end. With dead, evisceration and dust," Cordelia sat down on one of the stools, Xander next to her. Buffy took her bag off her shoulder and dumped it on the table.

"It's how every night of my life's gonna end," Buffy glanced at Cordelia.

"Cordelia! Duck!" Buffy shouted. Xander pulled Cordelia to the floor and Buffy threw her stake into the vampire's heart. Dust exploded over the Scoobies that were on the floor.

Buffy jump kicked the vampire in front of her and then kicked it in the face. It punched her in the face and then kicked her in the back. She ran and picked up the stake that had dusted the first vamp. She ran at the second and round housed it. She plunged her stake into it's heart.

Willow stood up from behind a gravestone and pulled Xander and Cordelia to their feet. Oz stood up behind Buffy. The Scoobies walked out of the gates to the Restfield Cemetery and walked down the block.

Suddenly there was a blinding flash and the Scoobies sank to the floor. The people around them froze.

"I think it worked," Angelus glanced out of the window, and saw emptiness.

"Can we kill the wicked man?" Drusilla looked at Spike and then Angelus.

"Let's put him out of his misery," Spike approached the man who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Angelus asked.

"Eating. What does it look like, you twit?" Spike asked. Spike grabbed the man from the floor and vamped out.

"You have to do that. You can't go out and be all creature of the night, not while you're spinning the wheels of that thing," Angelus watched as Spike sank his teeth into the man's neck. "C'mon Dru let's go out. We've got ourselves a slayer and her friends to kill."

Angelus walked up the steps that led to the exit of the factory. Drusilla followed, "Come on Spike."

"You go ahead. I'll be along in a minute," Spike looked at Dru and Angelus.

"And you plan on getting up these stairs how?" Angelus asked.

"I'll find a way," Spike replied.

Angelus and Drusilla left the factory.

"I'll find a way," Spike repeated. He put one foot onto the floor and then the next, he stood up and grabbed the chair. He kicked it a bunch of times and then started to walk up the stairs. Dragging the chair behind him.

"I'll find a way," Spike repeated again, he put the chair on the floor and closed the factory door. He got in the chair and smelt the air. Dru and Angelus had gone left. He followed.

Buffy's eyes fluttered open. She was lying in the block that led to the Sun Cinema. Oz, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Giles and Jenny were lying on the floor around her. She got to her feet and looked around the road. It was deserted. Cars had been abandoned, front doors were open, lights had gone out.

Buffy looked down at her friends, Willow and Xander had woken up and were looking around at their surroundings. Buffy pulled them to their feet.

"Where are we, Buff?" Willow looked down at Oz.  
"I don't know," Buffy replied.

"Cordy! Cordy!" Xander had started to shout down at Cordelia. Her eyes opened and then closed. Xander grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Where the hell are we?" Cordelia asked.

Oz, Giles and Jenny got to their feet, apparently awake.

"Giles," Buffy walked to her watcher. "Where are we?"

"It could be an alternate reality," Giles looked around. The magic shop had been deserted, but the lights were out.

"Well everything is empty," Buffy replied.

"And this place doesn't feel right," Willow looked down at the cinema.

"Have you ever thought that could be because we're like the only people here?" Cordelia asked.

"Or maybe the magicks used to harness this kind of place weren't powerful enough," Giles replied.

"But why would someone send us to a place where we're the only people there?" Jenny asked.

"So that they can destroy the world that the slayer would have been in without getting killed," Oz replied.

"Or so that they can kill us!" Buffy replied. She was looking down the street, a gang of people had just rounded the corner. Buffy couldn't see very well, their faces. There were about ten of them. "Giles there are too many I can't take them all."

"That's if they're vampires," Oz added.

"Or something worse," Cordelia gulped.

Spike spun the wheels of the chair faster. He had nearly caught up with Drusilla and Angelus.

_Do they even know where they're going?_ Spike wondered to himself.

He rounded the corner of a road. The high school was at the top of it. Angelus and Drusilla were standing outside. Spike spun faster and caught up with them. 

"What are you waiting for?" Spike asked.

"What are you doing here?" Angelus asked.

"Killing the slayer and her friends apparently," Spike replied. "So are you going in to kill her or are you just gonna stand out here?"

"Formatia trans sicere educatorum," Drusilla said.

"Enter all ye who seek knowledge," Angelus spoke the English of the Latin phrase.

Angelus walked up to the entrance and shoved the doors open. He walked inside, Drusilla and Spike followed.

"You two go look upstairs. I'll look down here," Angelus ordered. 

"I don't follow no one's orders. And plus wheelchair guy can't get up stairs," Spike rolled into the cafeteria.

"I guess me and you should go upstairs," Angelus started up the stairs and Drusilla followed. Spike peeked out from the cafeteria and then got out of his wheelchair. He pushed it over to the counter, where the students would have gotten their food, the metal containers were empty and there was no food or cooking utensils. He walked around the upturned tables and walked out into the hall.

_Wonder why everyone up and left so suddenly,_ Spike wondered to himself. He opened a closet and looked inside. _Not in there._

Drusilla and Angelus walked into Jenny Calendar's classroom. The computers had all been smashed onto the floor, and all of the discs had been destroyed. They looked around the room and looked at the blackboard, words had been written on the board, fading away, what they had said, no one could tell.

Angelus and Dru walked out of the classroom and headed down the hall for the stairs.

Spike looked back toward a staircase, thumps were coming from, Dru and Angelus were returning. Spike spun the chair around and jumped into it, the back landed on the floor and Spike was lying on top of it. Drusilla and Angelus reached the bottom of the stairs to find Spike struggling on the floor, wheelchair beneath him.

"What are you doing?" Angelus asked.

"I um... the wheel got caught under something and it sent me onto the floor," Spike replied.

"Bad daddy. The slayer is in our grasp and you've gone spoiling it," Drusilla muttered.

"A little help," Spike shouted. Drusilla walked over to Spike and pulled him and the chair off of the floor, setting the chair down and Spike inside it.

"They're not here," Angelus walked toward the double doors and left the building. Drusilla pushed Spike through them.

Buffy broke a branch off of a tree and got into a fighting stance. The gang was gaining, Buffy could tell they were vampires. The leader had blonde hair and her groupies were not close enough to see. Buffy waited a moment longer, her friends huddled behind her, she ran at the vamps. She tackled the leader and performed a cartwheel that sent her to the floor. The vampire flipped onto her feet and kicked Buffy, a roundhouse sent her to the floor. The vampire lunged down to Buffy's neck and stopped as she looked into the slayer's eyes. The vampire pulled Buffy to her feet and then walked back to her friends. 

"What the...?" Xander asked.

"What are you?" Buffy asked as she brushed her clothes, free of dirt. Buffy walked back to the Scoobies, waiting for an answer.

"I'm Buffy the Vampire and Slayer," the blonde vampire announced, her minions had formed a line next to her. Buffy and the Scoobies looked into the eyes of their vampire counterparts, and Darla.

"You're the who?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy the vampire and slayer," Vampire Buffy replied.

"And you acquired that name how?"

"I was the slayer and I still kill things now and I'm a vampire," Vampire Buffy replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer," Buffy looked at her twin.

"So you and I are like the same person?"

"Except for me not killing people, not being a vampire and not wearing leather," Buffy replied.

Vampire Buffy morphed back into human form, "Wow. You really do look like me. I'm very pretty."

Xander and Willow were looking at their vampire selves.

"So how did you become vampires?" Giles asked.

"I was sired by a vampire called Spike. Xander sired Cordelia and Willow sired Oz but they got sired by other vampires. Jenny and Giles were sired by other vamps too." Vampire Buffy replied.

"So what are you like super strong or something?" Buffy asked the vampire.

"I have more power than a regular vamp. And come a full moon, well let's just say that for Oz, it's a hoot and a half," Vampire Buffy replied.

"So what on full moon he turns into a vampire werewolf?" Willow asked.

"That he does," Vampire Willow replied.

"And what is Darla's deal and the other two vampire's?" Buffy asked.

"Darla was brought back by a resurrecting spell that we did," vampire Xander replied. "The other two are our minions."

"Can we just get over the fact that I look like a big ho?" Cordelia asked.

"No change then," Xander replied. Cordelia punched his arm.

"Are you guys gonna fight or what?" Vampire Giles asked.

"There will be no fighting. You will tell us where we are and then you will help us get out of here, understood?" Giles asked.

"Whatever grandad," vampire Xander muttered.

"Grandad indeed," vampire Giles replied.

"Fine we call a truce," vampire Willow said.

"I'm the boss!" Vampire Buffy gave Vampire Willow a stern glare. "We call a truce."

"So where are we?" Jenny asked.

"In Sunnydale," vampire Buffy replied.

"Well I think that was pretty obvious," Cordelia remarked.

"But this is an alternate reality," Vampire Oz mentioned.

"And you must have been brought here for some reason," Darla replied.

"And that reason is just rounding the corner," Buffy looked at the end of the street and saw a female vampire with long black hair walking with a male vampire and pushing a wheelchair. 

"Angelus!" Darla sensed the vampire. Buffy got into a fighting stance and ran toward the three vampires. The gang of vampires followed. Drusilla pushed Spike into Buffy's legs, who in turn pushed him out of the firing line. Buffy round housed Angelus, who dodged the attack and followed up with a punch that sent the slayer to the floor.

"Hey that hurt!" Vampire Buffy shouted. "Her!"

The vampire and slayer ran at the vampire and attacked the vampire in flurry of fists and feet. Buffy watched as her vampire counter part pounded on Angelus and then started on Drusilla. Vampire Buffy started to stake them.

"NO!" Buffy shouted. "Not now. Not yet."

Vampire Buffy stopped the stake a few inches from Angelus's chest.

"Nice reflexes," Angelus flipped onto his feet and took off with Drusilla.

Spike wheeled behind, "Wait up!"

The Scoobies rejoined Buffy and the vampires. The two minions had been dusted.

"Did you see that?" Willow asked.

"Yeah it turned to dust very nice," Cordelia remarked.

"No the speed of vampire Buffy," Willow replied.

"Yeah it was very nice," Buffy replied.

"So what's your deal?" Vampire Jenny asked.

"We want to get back to our world," Xander replied.

"We could help, the magic shop might have a spell and the ingredients," Vampire Giles replied.

Buffy and the Scoobies pushed the door that opened into the Magic Box. Buffy grabbed her nose as the stench of decayed bodies surrounded her, the Scoobies walked in behind her. The vampires walked in behind them, the invitation spell not working.

Buffy walked to the back of the shop and approached the ladder, she walked up it and sat down on the floor. Willow and Xander followed. Buffy pulled a book from the shelf and opened it at the contents page.

"The legend of the Vampyr, the legend of the slayer, alternate realities," Buffy scanned her finger down the book and then opened it at page one hundred and six.

"What does it say?" Xander asked.

"There are hundreds of thousands of alternate realities all over the world, the world without shrimp, the world with nothing but shrimp and that a spell can be cast to get the inhabitants out of it, normally, however sometimes the inhabitants have to be killed before the visitors can leave."

"What does that mean?" Cordelia asked as she reached the top of the ladder.

"It means that the vampires have to be killed before we can go home. And even then we have to get the ingredients and a spell book that has the spell in it," Willow replied. 

"You mean them?" Cordelia pointed down to the vampire Scoobies and Darla.

"Yes," Xander replied.

"So what's the bad? I stake them all and then we perform the spell," Buffy asked.

"We can't kill them. We made a truce," Willow argued.

"Stuff the truce," Xander replied. "If it gets us back then we do it."

"Well before we go making with the rash we should find the spell and the ingredients first," Buffy closed the book and looked through the titles of the ones on the shelf. She pulled one off of the shelf and handed it to Willow. Oz, Giles and Jenny joined them at the top of the ladder and they started to research.

Drusilla picked up a human from off of the floor and sunk her teeth into it's neck.

"Great thing about alternate realities, all you can eat," Angelus watched as Dru consumed.

"Great. Food," Spike wheeled around the table in the factory and parked in front of Drusilla.

"Found it. The spell to make the magicks that harness this alternate reality fade away. All should return to normal and we, the other us will be dust," Willow ripped the page out of the book and looked at the list of ingredients needed.

The Scoobies walked down the ladder. They walked around the shop, getting ingredients.

"What are you doing?" Vampire Oz asked as Willow pulled a jar off of a shelf.

"Getting ingredients for the spell," Willow replied.

Suddenly both Vampire and real Oz let out growls. The sun had set and the full moon was up. Willow watched in horror as hair grew on their faces and then on their hands. The transformation finished as Willow was faced with Werewolf Oz and Vampire Werewolf Oz. Oz looked the same as a werewolf but Willow was shocked by what Vampire Werewolf Oz looked like. His ears were pointier, his teeth were longer and his face was bumpier.

"Buffy!" Willow shouted. Buffy spun around and watched as the Werewolves jumped on her best friend. Buffy and Vampire Buffy ran at them, Buffy watched as vampire Buffy pulled the werewolves off of Willow and beat them to bloody pulps.

The werewolves lay unconscious on the floor. "Something just occurred to me. You didn't turn to dust when the sun was up," Buffy glared at vampire Cordelia and Xander.

"The sunlight isn't as powerful in alternate realities. So we can stand to go out in it," vampire Cordelia replied.

Suddenly there was a thump at the door. The door that had been barricaded started to shake. The bookshelf that had been put in front of it fell away and then all of the chairs fell too. The door was kicked off it's hinges and Angelus, Drusilla and Spike walked/wheeled in.

"It's you're fault we're stuck here," Willow shouted at Angelus.

"I wouldn't say stuck. I mean there is a spell that is needed to get back but I wouldn't say stuck," Angelus replied.

"You mean this spell?" Buffy asked, holding up the sheet of paper Willow had torn from the book.

"Yeah, that one. Where did you get that?" Angelus asked.

"Hello. We're in a magic shop," Xander answered.

"You won't have the chance to perform that spell," Angelus bellowed. "You'll be dead before you even chant the first word."

"Says who?" Darla asked.

"Does Grandmother protect humans now?" Drusilla asked.

"Don't call me that. No but we'll get our town back when they go home," Darla replied.

"You were dead," Angelus shouted.

"What can I say, I was born lucky," Darla shouted back.

"Can we fight now?" Drusilla asked.

"Yeah," Buffy and the vampires charged at Spike, Drusilla and Angelus. Buffy kicked Angelus in the head and then rolled out of harm's way. Drusilla was beating Darla by a few punches. Darla lay on the floor, about to get up, Drusilla staked her.

"Surprise," Drusilla said.

Angelus and Drusilla continued to fight, Spike rolled into Vampire Willow's legs, knocking her to the floor. She got to her feet and got turned to dust on a broken piece of wood that fell on the floor.

"Willow!" vampire Xander shouted, just before he exploded in a cloud of dust as well.

Angelus and Dru fought off vampire Buffy, Vampires Giles and Jenny jumped on top of them and created a diversion. Angelus dusted vampire Giles and Drusilla snapped vampire Jenny's neck.

Buffy jump kicked Angelus in the head and then punched Dru in the stomach, the two vampires performed roundhouses and then ran out the door. Spike rolled behind them.

Buffy walked over to a chest in the corner of the shop and pulled out a crossbow. She aimed it at her vampire self.

"What are you doing?" vampire Buffy asked.

"What needs to be done," Buffy shot the bolt and it pierced the vampire's heart. Buffy aimed it at vampire Cordelia and shot.

"Like oww," the vampire burst into dust.

The sun rose and Oz transformed back into vampire form. He stood up and faced Buffy's crossbow. She shot it, "Dude this sucks." Oz burst into dust.

Buffy spun around and faced her friends, "What?"

"If we want a rogue slayer, we know where to go," Xander muttered, sarcastically.

"Ready to do the spell?" Buffy asked Giles.

"Just about," Giles replied.

"We just need time to think up a plan is all," Angelus paced the factory.

"A plan? Is that the plan where we get killed by the slayer and her cartoon pals?" Spike asked.

"Shut up, Spike!" Angelus vamped out and grabbed a vase off of the table. He hurled it at the wall and it smashed into pieces. "The slayer will die."

"I'm sure the bad wall feels so sorry for whatever it did wrong," Spike rolled out of the room.

"Daddy. Why can't you kill her?" Drusilla danced into the room.

"I can and I will!" Angelus shouted.

Giles and Willow held hands as they sat opposite each other. Giles started to chant and Willow watched. The ingredients needed for the spell had been mixed and all that was left was the spell itself.

Buffy and the Scoobies watched as the pentagram that had been painted on the floor in the middle of Willow and Giles started to glow. A blinding light filled the shop and then the Scoobies fell onto the floor, unconscious.

"This is wrong. It's all wrong," Drusilla started to moan. She had been unconscious for about half an hour and had just woken in the factory. The hostages that had been her food had vanished and everything was back as it had been.

"What's wrong, Dru?" Angelus asked.

"Their world is back. I guess you won't have the chance to kill the slayer after all," Spike rolled into the room.

"What do you mean?" Angelus asked.

"They performed the spell," Spike replied.

"How do you know?"

"I can hear the chatter of people outside is how I know. You can go and ivestigate if you want though, in the daylight," Spike replied.

"No I'll take your word for it."

Buffy was woken by the voices of her friends, and Jenny. Buffy's eyes adjusted to the light, of the high school library.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked.

"In the library, duh," Cordelia replied.

"Why didn't we wake up in the Magic Box?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe in that alternate reality the Magic Box is where the library is," Giles replied.

"Maybe," Buffy replied.

"Vandals. Bloody vandals," the shop keeper of the Magic Box was down on his hands and knees, scrubbing brush in hand. He was scrubbing a pentagram off of the floor.

In the alternate reality...

Vampire Willow and Xander woke up on the floor of the Bronze. The place was full of people and their Master was standing on the stage.

Fade To Black


End file.
